


You Make Me Hate You

by Werewolfbeans



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Giveaway, male monster, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: When Kain, your travelling companion in a group of mercenaries, proves to be a jackass, you reach your breaking point- but the consequences were more than you could handle.





	You Make Me Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr werewolfbeans in July 2017

Ever since you’d joined this ragtag group of mercenaries, you knew you were in for the long haul. However, you never quite imagined it’d be so fucking  _ insufferable.  _

 

It was a group of four. You- the human cleric, Kain, the orc paladin (and subsequent leader of the group), Ke’Vani, the elf mage, and Lome, the dwarf hunter. You got along with everyone- they were friendly, helpful, and playful. They had your back, and you had theirs- it was a marvelous relationship, and you couldn’t ask for better friends.

 

And then there was Kain. 

 

Kain was as horrible as they came. Orcs are known for their blunt, action-oriented ways, but you weren’t nearly prepared for Kain. He was huge- to a human, anyways, and he had the scars to show he was not to be trifled with. You could tell he was on the older side, with his hair donning more beads than you could hope to count, and the ‘trophies’ to prove his numerous wins. For an orc, his tusks were...average, you guessed, but you weren’t about to ask and confirm.

 

All in all, the spitting image of something you don’t want to fuck with. Unfortunately, he enjoyed fucking with  _ you _ \- and you could tell, too. The way he quietly snorted when he tripped you in the food-line, how he always made fun of your form, your way of attacking, he even berated you for  _ snoring  _ one time. Snoring! You’ve heard orcs, and you know he has no goddamn right to complain about SNORING.

 

Still, you grit your teeth and you move on- you’re still the new girl on the block, and the last thing you wanted was an experienced group like this turning on you- and for what? Yelling at their leader? Attacking him? Secretly hoping he, mysteriously, wakes up and can’t talk, ever again? 

 

You suppose you’ll just get used to it. After all, that’s what everyone else did, right? Suffered through it, and became numb to the abuse?”

 

“Oh,” Ke’Vani says, after you ask them one day. “Kain’s actually been really nice to us, from the start. A bit standoffish, but. Y’know orcs, they’re weird like that.” They mention, scratching their chin, and going back to reading. “I’d talk with Lome, though, if you’re really concerned. She’s known him longer- maybe they’re friends by now, or, whatever orcs call close ones.”

 

And so, off you went to find Lome. She was probably somewhere in town- she was the most...agreeable person of your group, so she was often buying supplies, gifts, and dealing with the general public for you all. You figured, if anyone knew how to get Kain to knock it the fuck off, it’d be her.

 

You stumbled into town, immediately wishing you were home, and under your covers. It was loud, and busy- lunchtime for many workers meant the streets were near pandemonium. You were definitely not in the mood to deal with so much...pushing, shoving, and stepping on feet- but, Lome spent all day in town, and if you wanted to get a word in before Kain was around, you had to do it  _ now _ .

 

You, eventually, found the eccentric dwarf in a little run-down bar. It smelled like someone had left an old bottle of beer outside all day, and made it into a candle. The dingy place looked like a toddler built it, but, it hasn’t fallen down yet, so you assume it’s safe enough to go inside. 

 

You approached Lome, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. She looked over, and then up, smiling widely. 

 

“There ya are! I was beginnin’ to think you wouldn’t come and hang out with me today, honey!” She exclaims, turning in her bar stool to face you. “What brings you out so late, by the way? You usually wait till it’s damn near dusk!” She asks, lifting her five-pound glasses off of her nose. God, you wonder how it hasn’t fallen off yet.

 

“We need to, uh, talk. About Kain.” You say, taking a seat next to her. Judging by the look on her face, she knew it was, at least, semi-serious. Good. Maybe she won’t make any dumb jokes, or, by god, try and get you to  _ laugh _ . The thought makes you shudder in horror- no one needs to hear that ugly thing.

 

“Uh...sure, sweet pea. We can talk ‘bout him- but, what exactly  _ do  _ you want to talk about? ‘Cause there’s only so much I can say, y’know-”

 

You hold a hand up, stopping her right there. God, you do NOT want to hear about what escapades she and him have been on- nor do you want to hear any sort of hint as to what she was talking about. Ugh. Gross.

 

“No- I wanted to ask you if he was always such an  _ asshole _ \- at first, I mean. Like, you and Ke’Vani had to go through this too, right? It’s like- what, a right of passage? I’m not crazy here, am I?” You ask, nervously fiddling with a stray piece of lint from your tunic. God, you hope this wasn’t out of line- you’re, like, ninety percent sure it isn’t, but there’s still the other ten percent. You don’t have the best luck with odds, either.

Judging from the look on her face, you were worried that this WAS out of line- she looked confused, and even a little concerned.

 

“No? He’s always been blunt and standoffish, but never outright  _ rude _ . I honestly thought you just did something to piss him off, and we didn’t know about it.”

 

Well that makes you feel a lot better. Not. DID you piss him off? Fuck, you don’t know. Anything can piss an orc off- hell, you’ve seen someone get their head snapped just for breathing in the wrong direction. While you liked to think of yourself as a fairly likeable person, you couldn’t help but fear that, maybe you HAD done something to him. This was...worrying. If he hated you, and it was your fault, you had to do something about it. Fast. Before he decided he didn’t like your breathing, anyways.

 

“Uh...thank you, Lome- I’ll go...talk to him about that, then. Make things right, hopefully…” You say, gathering your things. Lome gives you a sympathetic smile, patting your arm in farewell.

 

As you make your way back to camp, you start to think to yourself again. Surely you aren’t THAT bad to be around, right? You can’t think of what you did to piss Kain off so much- sure, you like to joke, and be a general jackass, but everyone does that. Right? You’re not the only idiotic asshole in this world, surely. 

 

Still, though, you remind yourself, orc culture is vastly different from human culture. As a whole, at the very least. They’re a very serious race, and take things at face value- which, now that you think about it, explains all of the wars. Maybe you HAD insulted him, but because you’re a human, you just didn’t know at the time? 

 

You just hope he’s in the mood to actually talk about this, and won’t just push you away.

 

After a lengthy monologue- about the issue at hand, dinner, and after-curfew plans, you arrived back at the camp. A quick look around told you that Ke’Vani was nowhere to be found. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say they were out mackin’ on Lome, but considering you just  _ came  _ from Lome, you decide they must be poppin’ a squat, and decide against seeking them out. 

 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who’s viewing the situation, you noticed Kain’s battle ax nearby. Considering he never goes anywhere without it, you’d say he’s in camp, for once, which means you two were alone.

 

Whether this was good or bad, you weren’t entirely sure of yet. On one hand, you COULD go ahead and confront him about why he’s so pissy. On the other hand, he could take this as a chance to get revenge, or honor, or whom’s’t’ever the fuck he cares about nowadays, and knock your head clean off.

 

Actually, now that you think about it…

 

No, no. You had shit to do. You shook your head, steeling your nerves for the coming conversation, and went off to find him. Usually, he’s either eating or in his tent, pretending to not have a secret stash of confectionaries and junk food under his bed. You made a mental note to try and swindle something from him, once this entire situation is all said and done.

 

You approach his tent, trying to not think of any other stupid, asshole shit, and you can already feel yourself getting cold feet. You were a  _ cleric  _ after all. He could easily overpower you- and while, yes, Ke’Vani and Lome were your friends, you knew they were also Kain’s. Who’s side would they choose? WOULD there be a side to choose? Would there be a body to bury, after all is said and done? Or would you just fade from memory?

 

Wow, okay edgelord. Let’s reel it in a little bit. You’re going in there to apologize for whatever culturally insensitive shenanigans you were a part of. If any. Now that you think about it, maybe he’s just an asshole to humans.

 

What a fucking racist.

 

Laughing internally at your, undoubtedly, horrible ‘joke’, you pushed open his tent curtains. After all, knocking is for losers, and also, knocking on flimsy cloth is about as easy as nailing gelatin to a tree. Kain looks up at you from his desk- most likely going over future contracts, and his face immediately goes from ‘who?’ to ‘I’m going to kill you’. You already regret this, immensely.

 

“Hhh...hey there, big guy,” You start, waving sheepishly at him. “Fancy uh, fancy meetin’ you here.”

 

“It’s unusual for me to be in my own tent?” He asks, crossing his arms. Geez, okay, so maybe jokes aren’t his forte. No need to get so huffy about it.

 

“Right, okay, anyways,” You say, glossing over the major fuck up, and the failed joke. “I think we need to talk. Like, big-time talk. Pregnancy-levels of big time- I’m talking  _ quintuplets  _ here, and-”

“Out with it, human, before I add six more deaths to my list.” He says, growing agitated by the minute. He gets up to put away his ‘papers’, which you know is just a rudimentary description of what you’re supposed to do, and he faces you again. You know he just got up because he’s EASILY four feet taller than you, and wanted you to feel intimidated and small, but you know what? You don’t care right now.

 

“Okay, okay. Geez, give a girl some  _ time _ once in awhile.” 

 

You take a deep breath, internally, and decide to just blurt it out.

 

“Okay, so,  _ obviously,  _ somewhere along the way, I did something that pissed you off. I kind of want to know what it is? Just, like, you know. So I won’t do it again, maybe.” Yeah, sprinkle in some maybes. Makes you seem decisive and totally not an asshole, who plans on doing this exact thing again.

 

God you love socializing.

 

Kain looks you up and down, and for once, he actually  _ laughs _ . It’s a deep, booming, bone-rattling laugh, and, if you were sure he wouldn’t kill and/or maim you, you’d enjoy it  _ immensely _ . Maybe in another world. 

 

“Oh, I forgot how humorous you humans can be. Don’t worry yourself with such trivial thoughts, small fry. If you actually insulted me, I’d have already snapped you in half, and made you into a belt.” He says, almost as if it was a compliment. While you’re sure you’d make a damn fine belt, you would prefer not to be one.

 

“Th...then, why are you such a…a, well, y’know…” You trail off, suddenly remembering what he just said, five seconds ago. You don’t think now’s the time to insult him.

 

“Whatever you were going to say,” He says, gathering his pack up, and swinging it around onto his back. “Save it for later. I have actual business to attend to, and I don’t need schoolyard arguments raising my blood pressure more than usual.” He informs you, moving past (more like pushing you out of the way) you, and out of the tent. “I would suggest going to Lome, if you need some shoulder to cry on. I know how humans can get when no one wants to be their friend.”

 

Wow. What a fucking ass bucket. Now you don’t feel as horrible about pissing him off.

 

However, this also means that you DIDN’T do anything, and he really is just, y’know, being an asshole. For whatever reason. Which means you’re back to square one, which is both relieving, and also infuriating. At least you can say you didn’t become a culturally insensitive dickwhisket, but you also still have a pissed off orc in the general vicinity. Which, as you’ve stressed multiple times, can often lead to a bad case of kicked-head-offitis. No one likes kicked-head-offitis, especially the kickee.

 

So, you retire back to your own tent, dwelling on what the fuck you were going to do now. On one hand, you hadn’t DONE anything, so you were technically in the clear. But, on the other, Kain was very influential, and if you really made him mad? You’re pretty sure other people would follow suit.

 

So, you decided to sit on it for a while. Dinner came and went without any problems, thankfully, since Kain was busy in his tent. This was perfect, because it gave you a moment to sit, and chew on what happened.

 

Okay. Breaking it down, Kain is pissy at you for...some reason. It isn’t because you personally insulted him, but considering he wasn’t as harsh on Lome and Ke’Vani, you can’t help but wonder why. Why did he always berate you in battle, why does he trip you, smack you, find fault in everything you do? It’s endlessly frustrating- and, strangely, you find yourself  _ constantly  _ wanting his approval. 

 

God you hate feelings. And right now, you hate the feeling that you really need to confront him- for good. Either he cuts the shit, or you leave. You guess you’re lucky that clerics are in high demand right now, so it isn’t some baseless threat. Yet.

 

You decided, very suddenly, that you had to do this, and you had to do this now. He can’t keep pushing you around like a schoolyard bully, despite what he thinks. 

 

You got up, putting your dishes away to clean later, and started towards his tent. You had a chilled calmness to you, as if this was it. The final conversation about it, no matter the outcome. You passed by Lome, who opened her mouth to ask you where you were going, most likely, before noticing how determined you look. Thankfully, she kept her mouth shut, before you lost your nerve. Again.

 

You arrived at Kain’s tent, relieved to see it’s open, and you won’t have to ‘knock’ like some fucking pansy. You take a final, deep breath, and head in, steeling your nerves for what is to come.

 

“Human,” Kain says without looking up from his work. “You know, it’s very rude to barge in on someone. I’d ask where your manners went, but I think we all know those never existed.” He says, smugly, knowing you won’t say anything about it.

 

You bristle at that, and it just reaffirms what you need to do. 

 

“Shut up, you giant asshole.” You start, walking over with the confidence a tiny dog has. He looks up at you in surprise, and for a moment, you feel pretty god damn swell about yourself.

 

Until his expression turns angry, and he stands up to his full height- and on good lord, was he fucking massive.

 

“What did you just say to me, human?” He asks, voice dripping with venom suddenly. You’d be scared shitless, but, you’re tired of feeling like a failure because of him. 

 

“You heard me! I’m sick of you pushing me around like I’m a ragdoll- it isn’t fair, and you  _ know  _ that, Kain!” You exclaim, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You think you’re such hot shit, but I’m the one that’s always cleaning up your messes, cooking, keeping this team together. You don’t treat the  _ others  _ like this- so what the hell is your damage?!”

 

His expression turns into a surprised one, again, as if he didn’t think you’d actually catch on to his little charade. He looks as if he’s contemplating what to say, before you start again, determined to get your word in.

 

“Look- I respect you as a team member, okay? That’s all I’m asking in return! Is some basic respect- is that so hard? Is it really so  _ hard  _ to show me some basic decency, and stop treating me like a dog?”

 

His mouth opens, shuts, opens again, and shuts for a final time. You can tell this caught him entirely by surprise, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You hope this is a sign your point will carry across, and get through that thick fucking skull of his.

 

“Human, I-”

 

“And stop calling me ‘human’ all the time! You think I’m not worthy of my own god damn name? You think I LIKE being called human all the time? I understand if you’re a sad, old man who gets his validation over harassing people who’re smaller than him, but you know what, Kain? This is it. I’m  _ done  _ here.” You inform him, fixing your clothes, and beginning to head out. 

 

True, you weren’t  _ actually  _ leaving, but he didn’t know that. You were a good liar, and with good reason. You’re half-way out of the tent, before you feel a large, firm grip on your shoulder. You instinctively prepare for the beating of the century, but instead, Kain pulls you back, turning you around to face him.

 

He looks...almost apologetic, and embarrassed, but you don’t feel nearly as bad about that second one. 

 

“H-...human, I had no idea you felt so...strongly, about how I treated you.” He starts, ears flicked back- while normally an aggressive hint, you have a feeling it’s him trying to appear smaller, almost.

 

“I treat you with such callousness because...the truth is, I’m  _ jealous  _ of you, cleric.” He reveals, and, honestly, you want to fucking smack  him for it. But, you simply raise your eyebrows, prompting him to go on.

 

He lets you go, rubbing his face. “It is silly, I know. But you humans- you’re so  _ free _ . You can go into town, walk around, make friends- and no one looks at you in fear, or disgust, or anger. You can do what you will with your life- and you waste it  _ here _ , fighting monsters and dealing with  _ me _ . I treat you this way, because I hope you come to your senses, and live your life how you should.”

 

You stare at him for a few seconds, before, no emotion in your voice, you ask, “And  _ this  _ is why you’re being such an assblaster about this?”

 

He visibly cringes at your nickname for him, and nods. 

 

You immediately slap his cheek, hard enough to sting. He jumps in surprise, holding the place you struck.

 

“THAT’S why you’ve been an insufferable prick all this time?! Because you think I don’t want to be here?? Kain, you massive imbecile- why do you think I went through all that training! If I didn’t want to be here, I would’ve left- but I  _ enjoy  _ this work, and I enjoy spending time with Lome and Ke’Vani- and, sometimes, even  _ you _ , when you aren’t being a massive stick up my ass.”

 

Most likely ignoring your crude commentary, he scrunches his face up in thought. Yes, a human wants to be around him- shocking. Not. Still, he seems to be...okay with the idea, at least.

 

“Perhaps...we should start start over again. I apologize for my behavior, it was...less than ideal, I know.”

 

You roll your eyes. “No, I don’t want to start over. Just stop being a dickhole, and we’ll be  _ fine _ . Deal?” You ask, holding out a hand. He takes it, shaking it as a sign of truce, and you use this as leverage to pull yourself up, and give the old orc a quick smoocheroonie on the cheek.

 

“And don’t be a stranger, this time.” You say, letting go of him, and making your grande escape out of the tent, before he can realize what the fresh hell you did, and beat you again.

 

You have a feeling you won’t regret this conversation for a long time.


End file.
